Calidez en el frio
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Lyra un poco decepcionada por la frialdad de Red, no le queda más que ser paciente con el campeón. Hasta que este demuestra el ser cálido y tierno con la chica.
1. Frio

Hola, bueno, este drabble lo hice hace bastante tiempo como parte de una actividad hace tiempo. Pero no me había animado a subirlo hasta ahorita por que como regrese a la escuela estoy con menos tiempo para poder escribir. A parte de que no tengo claras ideas de que hacer ya. Así que les dejo esto.

He de admitir que yo **ODIO** a Lyra, la odio con toda mi alma en verdad. Pero ya que debía escribirle esto a _T.E Rowan._ Así que hice lo más que pude sin llegar a matarla xDDDD Okno, pero si hice mi esfuerzo con ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es mi retorcida mente que juega con los personajes.

_**Advertencia:**_ CrackShipping, posible OoC.

_**Shipping:**_ SoulFullHeartShipping (Red x Kotone/Lyra) (Si, del mundo del videojuego)

_**Nota de la autora:**_ Sé que quizás puse una situación algo extraña, pero realmente me gusto como quedo aunque estuviera escribiendo con la personaje que odio. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Frio<br>SoulFulHeartShipping (Red x Kotone/Lyra)_**

Frio, tanto frio llega a cansar… Y no se refería precisamente al frio del lugar, sino de aquella persona tan difícil de mostrar sus sentimientos por más métodos que ha intentado. La chica castaña se estaba cansando de toda aquella monotonía entre ellos dos. Pero, por más que intentara quitarse aquel sentimiento, no podía dejar de amar al azabache.

—Red, yo…— dijo la chica con el gran sombrero. El mencionado solo giro a verla con desdén. —Voy a ir a la ciudad, necesito conseguir unas cosas. —

El mencionado solo observo a la chica por unos segundos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte. Ese hecho para cualquiera le hubiera parecido un hecho grosero; como si el chico hubiera ignorado todo lo que uno había dicho. Pero no era así, la chica de extrañas coletas sabía que eso significaba que el chico había escuchado e iba a esperar por su regreso, ya que el capeón de Kanto no podía dejar la cima del Mt. Silver por una absurda maldición.

¿Cómo se había enamorado de aquel chico que apenas habla? Esa era la mayor duda de todas, pero aun así. No se quejaba en lo absoluto ya que podía estar al lado de la persona que tanto había admirado desde que era pequeña y comentaba del campeón junto a su vecino Ethan.

Giro 180º sobre sus talones para comenzar su viaje hacia dichosa ciudad. Al estar a una distancia del campeón, empezó a escabullir en su bolsa para buscar la Pokéball donde se encontraba su Pokémon volador y así poder ir y regresar rápidamente. Consiguió la Pokéball en manos, cuando sintió cierto calor que la rodeaba en la cintura. Observo de qué se trataba y logro ver que se trataban de los brazos del campeón, subió de a poco la mirada para poder observar el rostro del chico que estaba enamorada recargándose en su hombro.

—Te cuidas mucho Kotone. Regresa pronto. — esas fueron las palabras que menciono el chico antes de darle un beso en la mejilla para finalmente soltarla y regresar a su lugar.

* * *

><p>Tengo unos drabbles mas de ellos, que igual los hice para <em>T.E Rowan.<em> Subiré uno cada día :3

Si les gusto no duden en dejarme un review, siempre son muy bien recibidos a parte que me ayudan a recibir ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Saludos nwn/


	2. Bello atardecer

Como dije tenia algunos Drabbles de esta pareja (todos como regalo a _T.E Rowan_) y ahorita que ando con tiempo antes de irme a la escuela, les dejare el segundo Drabble.

En este; fue igual de otra actividad donde me decía 5 cosas (Cosa, color, estación, número y Pokémon) que quería que tuvieran los diferentes drabbles o la historia en general. Decidí Drabbles porque no tenía idea como unir todo xDD Y en el caso de este me pidió como cosa Ropa de etiqueta/formal. Así que salió esto :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es mi retorcida mente que juega con los personajes.

_**Advertencia:**_ CrackShipping, posible OoC.

_**Shipping:**_ SoulFullHeartShipping (Red x Kotone/Lyra) (Si, del mundo del videojuego)

**_Nota de la autora:_** ¡QUIERO CHOCOLAAAAAAATEEE!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bello atardecer.<em>**

Los atardeceres son unas vistas magnificas, toma el cielo diferentes tonalidades de naranjas que todos juntos termina siendo una vista hermosa, perfecta para los momentos románticos en las parejas. Y así era, estaba atardeciendo en el pequeño pueblo primavera en Johto; donde estaba ocurriendo un momento adecuado a aquel atardecer tan romántico, ya que se celebrara una boda en aquel lugar.

—No puedo creer que después de tantos años como vecinos, por fin llegara el día que te casaras Ethan. — Hablo feliz una chica castaña con sus extrañas coletas que desafiaban la ley de la gravedad. Estaba vestida de acuerdo al momento, con un hermoso vestido azul obscuro que ayudaba a resaltar lo bien formado que estaba su cuerpo.

—Pues, ya ves Lyra… Un día empezamos nuestro viaje por Johto, y al otro ya estoy casado y tú tienes tu relación estable con el campeón de Kanto. — Comento el chico con cabello azul obscuro. Tras decir aquello; ambos chicos no evitaron la risa al recordar todas las aventuras que tuvieron por Johto y Kanto. —Hablando de él, ¿Dónde esta Red? — dijo mientras empezó a buscar con la mirada al campeón silencioso.

—Él…— Pudo hablar Lyra después de un corto silencio. —Él no podrá venir, trate de convencerlo pero no dijo nada…— Termino de explicar un poco decaída y con la cabeza gacha, pero rápidamente levanto el rostro nuevamente con una amplia sonrisa que es muy característico de ella. —Pero hoy no se trata de mí, esta tarde lo importante eres tú y tu compromiso. — finalizo feliz mientras volvía a hablar con su amigo de lo tanto que él amaba a aquella chica especial.

Lyra trataba de ser fuerte, sabía que no era el momento de ponerse triste porque su pareja que no estuviera con ella, lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo al momento de ver a todas las parejas que empezaron a bailar, o el cómo estaban felices compartiendo los dos juntos, le dolía el no poder estar igual compartiendo un pequeño baile o momento junto al chico de ojos rojos.

Salió un momento de aquella carpa, necesitaba despejar su mente un momento. Se acercó a la costa para observar los últimos rayos del sol, como el cielo poseía diferentes tonos de amarillo, naranja y rojos para terminar en tonos morados y azules, aquella vista la tranquilizaba. Y quedaba aún más esplendido con el agua reflejando todos esos colores.

Se sentó en una banca que tenía cerca, realmente el ocupar tacones la cansaba mucho; preferiría el poder ocupar sus zapatos rojos de siempre que esos rompe pies, pero iba con ropa formal con tal de acompañar a Ethan en aquel momento tan especial.

Cruzo por su mente una idea rara, ¿Cómo se vería Red con ropa formal? Un elegante traje negro con corbata roja… Con el solo imaginárselo le fue imposible no obtener un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas. Realmente le hubiera gustado verlo así.

En eso, sintió como unos brazos la empezaron a rodear por el cuello, ella se sobresaltó ya que no esperaba que nadie la viera que se salió y mucho menos esperaba que alguien llegara y la abrazara de esa forma. Se trató de girar un poco para reclamarle a aquella persona que hiciera eso tan repentinamente, cuando se topó con unos ojos rojos que conocía bastante bien. Era Red quien estaba abrazándola.

Había ido el campeón a acompañar a la castaña en aquel evento que a él le desagradaba un poco, pero haría lo que fuera con tal de ver a la castaña feliz; inclusive se consiguió la ropa de etiqueta para la ocasión. Lyra se encargó de observarlo (lo más que pudo), vio que lo que había imaginado se estaba realizando ya que tenía el traje negro que le quedaba perfecto y logro divisar aquella corbata roja similar al color de ojos del azabache; y también tenía su gorra de siempre puesta, sin importar el momento o lo que use, él siempre la tendría puesta. Ese detalle hizo muy feliz a Lyra, podría decirse que ahora su noche iba a ser perfecta ya que estaba con el chico que tanto le gustaba.

—Disculpa la tardanza. — dijo el campeón tras separarse de la castaña feliz.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste en verdad y que me dejen un sensual review :3<p>

Mi música justo esta poniendo canciones fluffy, asi que tratare de escribir algo mas (No se si será Viridian, yo creo que no, o tal vez si :3 xD)

Saludos nwn/


	3. Mirada de fuego

Otra vez Kotomi es incumplida con sus actualizaciones XDDD Como defensa puedo decir que estas semanas han sido complicadas por trabajos, exámenes y demás y no he podido tocar la PC con la frecuencia que quería QwQ Y si la toco es para hacer mi tarea y después correr o a dormir o a la escuela QwQ

Pero bien que quería estudiar ¿no? xDDDDDDD

En fin, antes de que me tarde más les dejo este tercer capítulo de esta secuencia de Drabbles. Para este debía escribir algo referente al _color rojo_ (Y ya que hablamos de Red es sencillo) Espero que les guste como implemente el color con la historia. Recuerden que estos Drabbles los escribí de regalo para **T.E Rowan.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es mi retorcida mente que juega con los personajes.

_**Advertencia:**_ CrackShipping, posible OoC.

_**Shipping:**_ SoulFullHeartShipping (Red x Kotone/Lyra) (Si, del mundo del videojuego)

_**Nota de la autora:**_ ¿Por qué me dejan tanta tarea? QwQ

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mirada de fuego<strong>_

¿Qué era lo que le gustaba tanto de Red? No es el más amigable, sociable o comunicador que lo digamos… Solo lo era con sus Pokémon, pero con las personas era increíble que este llegara a hablar.

Lyra, mientras preparaba el almuerzo dentro de la cueva, observo hacia afuera donde estaba el chico que invadía su mente en esos momentos. En el momento que el chico se giró para ver qué es lo que hacía se lograron cruzar ambas miradas, la café y la roja. Transmitiéndose un mensaje inaudible pero que ambos comprendían sin ningún problema.

Fue cuando lo entendió, por más amargado, solitario y grosero que fuera Red, cada vez que observaba aquella mirada roja lograba ver la calidez que tenía el chico, aquella pasión, cariño y amor que este tenía por los Pokémon. Todo eso y mucho mas era lo que transmitían aquellos ojos rojos que tanto representaban al chico. Y fue cuando la chica se hizo adicta a ver esos ojos color rojo tan inusuales.

* * *

><p>En fin, quedo muy corto, pero estoy muy feliz del resultado de este Drabble honestamente :3<p>

Recuerden también que esta actividad fue en el grupo de Facebook; _**FanFiction Pokémon :D**_ (Link en mi perfil) donde pueden encontrar varias personas con las mismas aficiones donde comparten también los fics de cada quien así como a veces se realizan actividades (como esta) o retos divertidos.

Bueno ya, hice Spam así que yo me retiro por el momento xD Espero poder subir la otra parte pronto.

Chao nwn/


	4. Brisa de otoño

Hasta que Kotomi cumple con lo que dice (?) xDD

He notado que a algunos les ha gustado estos Drabbles, así que como me desperté temprano hoy, tengo tiempo de actualizar :3 (Que en lugar de andar actualizando debería estar escribiendo las ideas que tengo y retos que me metí, pero meh).

En este debía escribir con una estación del año, y me pidieron la de otoño, por lo que hice esto y fui feliz con el resultado también :D Recuerden que escribi los drabbles para **_T.E Rowan_** :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es mi retorcida mente que juega con los personajes.

_**Advertencia:**_ CrackShipping, posible OoC.

_**Shipping:**_ SoulFullHeartShipping (Red x Kotone/Lyra) (Si, del mundo del videojuego)

**_Nota de la autora:_** No quiero ir a mi primera clase! QnQ (?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brisa de otoño<strong>_

Era increíble todo lo que el azabache podía llegar a hacer por complacer a su novia, inclusive el bajar de aquella montaña donde permanecían siempre ellos dos sin ningún problema de ser molestados por la demás gente o siempre escuchar comentarios absurdos respecto a aquella relación que tenían. A ninguno de los dos le molestaban los comentarios pero a Red le resultaban muy incomodos.

Ese día habían bajado ya que Lyra había pedido que salieran un poco de aquella montaña, con un poco de trabajo logro convencer a Red de salir un día de otoño. Fueron hacia Ciudad Malva ya que Lyra quería comprar unas cosas y visitar a unos viejos amigos, Red sin mucho interés la acompaño a todos los lugares donde ella quería ir.

— ¿Acaso no son ellos la pareja del Monte Plateado? — Empezó a comentar una mujer que se encontraba cerca de la Academia Pokémon mientras observaba a la pareja que estaba pasando.

—Si son ellos, ¿Cómo se atreven a aparecerse en público después de estar tanto tiempo alejados de la civilización? — Comento otra mujer con un tono de frustración al ver aquella pareja. Los comentarios de ambas mujeres llegaron a los oídos de Red, quien al volver a escuchar todo ese tipo de cosas. Se quería ir lo más pronto de ahí.

Paso la tarde, y por suerte los malos comentarios no duraron mucho y ambos chicos estaban descansando un poco en una banca de aquella ciudad, estaba anocheciendo y una brisa fría empezó a azotar aquella brisa típica de la llegada del otoño.

A Red no le afecto aquel viento ya que él está acostumbrado al frio que hay en el Monte Plateado. Mas para Lyra no estaba para nada acostumbrada ya que cuando subía a aquel monte iba con ropa abrigadora y no con su típico pantalón corto, así que aquel viento le causaba mucho frio por lo cual empezó a temblar un poco.

Red la observo de reojo y logro ver como la castaña estaba temblando y trataba de darse calor con las manos en los brazos; ella tenía mucho frio pero no quería comentarle a Red ya que no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Por eso decidió aguantarse el frio y no decirle nada.

Red tras un suspiro, se quitó su chaleco rojo con mangas blancas y se la puso en los hombros a Lyra sin que esta se diera cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sintió aquel calor del chaleco, se sorprendió y observo el porqué de aquel calor y así es como logro ver que tenía puesto el chaleco del campeón de ojos rojos. Le iba a preguntar el porqué de lo que hizo, cuando el azabache fue el primero que dijo algo.

—No trates de aguantarte el frio… Te podrías enfermar…— hablo el campeón fijando su mirada hacia el horizonte para luego levantarse de su lugar, sacar a su Charizard y ofrecerle a su novia su mano para ayudarla a que subiera.

Lyra acepto gustosa y se subió al Charizard de su novio, aferrándose a él por la espalda. Y fue cuando descubrió que a partir de ese día, otoño será su estación preferida.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejarme Review, así me acordare de mañana subir el otro Drabble xD<p>

Ahora, deséenle suerte a Kotomi que no quiere ir a su primera clase, tiene frio y un pendiente que entregar hoy… Estoy jodida xDD (?)

Chao nwn/


	5. This Day

Holo :3 Sé que les dije que iba a ser un drabble por día, pero por causas de la vida no ha podido ser así. De cualquier formas no los he dejado sin drabble durante mucho tiempo (como una historia que no actualice durante 6 meses) xD

En fin, les traigo este que es el penúltimo drabble de esta pareja, si, ya casi acabara esto. De cualquier forma. Todos aquellos que me han dicho que les han gustado los drabbles les agradezco primero que nada por leer y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un drabble. En verdad se los agradezco.

Con este debía escribir con un número, y el que me toco fue el 7. Así que esto fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió por hacer xD Creo que quedo bien. Recuerden que estos Drabbles fueron hechos para _**T.W Rowan.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es mi retorcida mente que juega con los personajes.

**Advertencia:** CrackShipping, posible OoC.

**Shipping:** SoulFullHeartShipping (Red x Kotone/Lyra) (Si, del mundo del videojuego)

**Nota de la autora:** TnT Me estoy enfermando. Jodete frio!

* * *

><p><strong>This day.<strong>

7… Un simple número, un simple día para muchos. Inclusive ese día parecía normal y aburrido, como otro en el que Lyra se la pasaba al lado de Red acompañándolo en su rato de silencio esperando la llegada de algún retador nuevo.

Lyra permanecía sentada entre las piernas de Red mientras este la rodeaba ligeramente con un brazo para poder darle calor y cubrirla del frio del lugar. No hacían ni decían nada, solo estaban ambos ahí sentados… Esperando durante ya casi 5 horas seguidas, la castaña se estaba empezando a aburrir y no sabía qué hacer para entretenerse… Se iba a quedar dormida, fue la mejor opción que se le vino a la mente, por lo que lentamente se empezó a recargar en el hombro del azabache cuidando de no lastimarlo tampoco y lentamente cerro los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño.

Red sintió aquel peso en su hombro, giro a ver el rostro dormido de su novia y con un movimiento rápido y dulce, le regalo un dulce, tierno y suave beso en los labios. El primero que hubo entre ellos dos.

Lyra abrió bruscamente sus ojos, quería comprobar que aquel beso que sintió, no fue otra broma por parte de su mente, y efectivamente. Lo primero que vio fue a Red con su rostro muy cerca con sus ojos cerrados. Se coloro de las mejillas a la punta de las orejas al ver que realmente después de tanto tiempo de haber estado a si lado, por fin la había besado… Se puso muy feliz y le fue imposible no sonreír de oreja a oreja y "lanzarse" en Red abrazándolo y seguido darle otro beso por lo feliz que estaba.

Por fin el día 7 había cobrado un significado especial para ella.

* * *

><p>Recuerden que si les gusto, déjenme un sensual review que me encanta cuando me dejan alguno OwO<p>

Este ha sido el review de hoy, ya solo queda uno más. Por lo que lo subiré en estos días.

Les agradezco una vez más el haberse pasado a leer nwn

Chao nwn/


	6. Calor de vida

Holo nwn/

Primero que nada debo decir que desde el lunes pasado estaba intentando subir este ultimo drabble, pero FanFiction no me dejaba QwQ Por fin logre subirlo

Bueno, este es el último drabble de esta pareja. He notado que a varios les gusto esta rara idea. En lo que subía estos que ya tenía hechos me la pase escribiendo otros dos, por lo que quizá pronto los suba.

Con esta tenía que escribir con un Pokémon, el cual fue Entei. Por lo que esto fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió. xD Este si me costó más el idear algo. Pero creo que quedo decente. Recuerden que estos Drabbles eran para la señorita **T.W Rowan.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es mi retorcida mente que juega con los personajes.

_**Advertencia:**_ CrackShipping, posible OoC.

_**Shipping:**_ SoulFullHeartShipping (Red x Kotone/Lyra) (Si, del mundo del videojuego)

_**Nota de la autora:**_ ¡El Shuffle me ha quitado todo el poco tiempo que tengo! ¡Maldita adicción! xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Calor de Vida.<strong>_

Hacia demasiado frio en aquel lugar, pese a que se estuviera "acostumbrando" y llevara ropa acogedora para el lugar y estuviera cubriéndose aún más del frio con la fogata que tenía hecha con la llama del Charizard de Red… Quería un calor diferente, un fuego diferente… Un fuego lleno de vida.

En eso, empezó a escuchar un sonido de batalla proveniente desde afuera de la cueva, parecía ser que llego un retador para Red después de un largo tiempo que no llegaba nadie. Se asomó para ver contra quien peleaba esta vez, y vaya su asombro al ver al perro legendario Entei.

—¡Waa! ¡E-Entei! —Articulo sorprendida la castaña. —Red, ¿Por qué esta un Pokémon legendario aquí? —

Red no contesto, solo se fijó en los movimientos de aquel perro con pelo café y tomo la Pokéball donde estaba su Lapras para poder defenderse en caso de que el legendario le llegara a atacar, lo que nunca espero fue que el "can" tomara camino en contra de la castaña. La chica no supo que hacer, estaba aterrada y no pudo mover ni un musculo. Era aterrador y a la vez hermoso; podía contemplar a Entei por horas y horas y jamás aburrirse. Además de que, aunque no estuviera tan cerca de él, lograba sentir calor, pero no uno como el ocasionado por la flama de Charizard ni mucho menos, era aquel calor que estaba buscando, un calor lleno de vida.

Red corrió en dirección de Lyra, quería protegerla de cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer aquel legendario. Se posiciono enfrente de la castaña y la protegería de cualquier cosa con su cuerpo. Observo fijamente a Entei listo por cualquier movimiento que este hiciera.

Con pisadas lentas y dominantes, Entei se acercó a la pareja, viéndolos fijamente para defenderse por cualquier ataque que estos hicieran. Al estar muy cerca de aquellos dos, sin que alguno moviera un musculo; Lyra fue la primera en moverse y con movimientos lentos, empezó a acercarse al legendario para poder acariciarlo un poco. Aun ignorando los movimientos que hacia el azabache que hacía para que esta no se acercara mucho.

—Lyra…— hablo el chico tratando de que su novia no se acercara más al legendario.

—Tranquilo Red, tengo un presentimiento. — tranquilizo a su novio para que la dejara acercarse más a Entei, y así fue. Se acercó y se puso a su altura y con la mano temblorosa empezó a acariciarle la cabeza. El legendario sorprendentemente se dejó hacer aquel cariño. —Hola Entei. —

Tras unos segundos, Entei se alejó y tomo el mismo camino que había tomado para regresar. Mientras que Lyra aún no podía salir de aquella hermosa sensación de haber tenido al perro legendario frente a ella, y haber podido sentir aquel calor lleno de vida. Estaba feliz, pero esta vez sentía un calor algo diferente.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso…— Hablo Red mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. A Lyra le podía gustar aquel calor lleno de vida, pero prefería el calor emitido por los abrazos de Red.

* * *

><p>Bueno, y estos fueron los drabbles del SoulFullHeart. ¡NO VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR CON LYRA! ¡ME CAGA! .<p>

Agradezco a cada uno de los lectores nwn Al igual que sus review sensuales :3 Así me recuerdan que debo subir la siguiente parte xD

Nos vemos en la próxima.

Chao nwn/


End file.
